The present invention relates to microwave receivers. In conventional microwave receivers, the converter and the antenna are installed separately and connected to each other by means of an input connector connected to the antenna, output connector connected to the converter and a coaxial cable therebetween.
Therefore, in such conventional receivers, large losses of signal gain are caused by the cable and the connectors to considerably deteriorate impedance matching.